Someone to Blame
by J.T.'s A.X
Summary: "How are you not GETTING this?" she snarled, "I'm CUPID! I BRING love! I'm not supposed to FALL in love." With a sad sigh, she curled into herself. "But that's not the problem. Those arrows-those stupid accidents-don't make people love. They only strengthen the feelings that are already there... And for us.. I mean-with YOU... I... I don't know what that's supposed to mean..."


**Hey everyone! I must say, I never expected to get something like this started before I even get my ST headcanon out, but eh… Whatever! ;) Anyways…**

**This is my first RotG fanfic so please go easy on me. But do review please if you have the chance because I want to know if I should look into getting a Beta for this (depending on popularity) and also how often I should update: i.e. the speed at which I update will be proportional to the amount of reviews I get with each chapter. In other words, the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll try to update because I'll have an 'official duty' to any and all of my fans and will be obligated to update for their sake =).**

**See, I'm not one of those authors who requires a certain number of reviews before they post another chapter because I just really love writing-like it's my PASSION! But the problem is that I tend to have an overactive imagination, which although that means I'll probably be updating this one pretty quickly for the first few chapters, it might eventually mean I temporarily abandon this story and go on hiatuses if my fickle muses decide to snatch up something else (I sweat, they're like Magpies except their 'Achilles heal' is ideas for fanfics; seriously! I probably have over 75 ideas for about 20 different movies and just haven't gotten around to writing more than the general plot outlines or the main characters' bios for almost all of them -_-). So to sum it up, without something to hold me down to one story (like reader's interest perhaps?), my enthusiasm for this one might wane out before I get to the really good parts and everyone might be kept waiting for months at a time to find out "what happens next?" So yeah… Just saying. If interest is expressed-like adding this to your story updates lies-I'll take that too. But if you review-if you want to, feel like it, or have time for it-I really appreciate that as well :)**

**And also, please don't hate on any anachronisms… they are there for a reason :)**

**Sorry about the long author's note…**

**So, without further adieu:**

_**Someone to Blame**_

Chapter 1

o-o-O-o-o

15 years.

It's been 15 years since she awoke with the realization that she'd lost contact with the mortal world. Oh she still lives on their planet and whatnot, but it's not the same when every person you come across can walk straight through you.

Well, except her mentor…

It's only been 10 years since her "initiation" by the first Cupid.10 years since she pledged the rest of her immortal life to matchmaking and other duties as 'the guardian of romance', essentially making herself his namesake. Yeesh!

Oh, nononononono! Don't get me wrong, she isn't _complaining _per se… at least… Not outwardly anyway…

Cuz' she's always smiling and is _completely _happy… Or…

So she tells herself.

o-o-O-o-o

Hovering high in the sky above a small town in Northern America is Katarina Oriana Valeria, flying in lazy circles as she focused on pinpointing the hearts and minds of the people she'd helped to match the year before.

"Let's see, there are...hm...19 out of the 20 pairs still in effect. 95% pass rate still in order," she joked, "Not bad."

Grinning to herself, she pulled her wings in and spiraled into a nose dive. Her long, softly curled raven locks whipped around in her face and she laughed with the thrill of falling, the cool winter air tickling her ears and kissing her nose. Her magestic angel's wings snapped open at the last possible second before she slammed face-first into the ground and the sudden collision of different air pressures momentarily flattened the grass under her as she shot back up into the sky.

"I love doing that," she laughed to herself, before swooping down into the heart of the town, intent on checking in on her charges... because what relationship _doesn't_ need a little fine-tuning now and then?

The little village was filled with laughter and mirth. Everyone seemed congregated at the church building. Kids played hide-and-seek in the horse stables as adults chatted away in the warm brightly-lit church. The annual quilting party was in full swing and teens of all ages were grouped in circles, dancing in the clearing behind the church house to the music of the fiddles.

Cupid swooped in low, keeping to the shadows like a hawk, before perching lightly on a branch, moccasined feet skipping delicately over the slightly frosted limb. She casually leaned against the tree trunk, content to watch the young couples as they smiled, flirted, gossiped, and laughed, making merry and dancing in earnest.

Just then, she noticed a cute couple she'd helped match and, only wanting to strengthen those bonds, she pulled off her bow, whipped out an arrow, notched it, and let it fly. Immediately, the suddenly-and-spontaneously delighted couple broke off from the group, together, and began spinning around and around, their laughter and smiles contagious as some of the other kids watched. She repeated this motion with all the other couples she'd previously matched. Soon there were as many people 'group-dancing' as there were pairs. Some couples even stopped dancing all together to take 'a nice, romantic walk' through the woods.

The young spirit-of-love smiled at her handiwork, watching happily until her eyes fell on one particularly adorable couple who hadn't really needed her arrows, their natural love for each other was so strong and yet so tender; it was one of those 'PERM-matches'-a permanent relationship that blossomed between people whose souls recognized their soulmates at a young age. The girl was a quiet, timid thing and the boy was constantly putting her nervous mind at ease with sweet whispers, adoring gazes, and gentle caresses to her brunette curls.

They'd moved off into the woods and were waltzing between the trees, swaying gently, just staring into each other's eyes, so totally and completely in love that it hurt to watch.

Cupid felt a harsh pang in her heart and tears suddenly threatened to fall. Although she was happy for them-supremely happy, in fact, because she'd been the one to help coax them together- she couldn't help the wave of sadness and longing that washed over her as she watched them.

She had to look away.

Leaping up and grabbing the branch above her, she pulled herself up and kept climbing higher and higher into the tree until the thinner top branches bent precariously under her weight. Then she sat on a branch, her back to the couple, and began to cry, silent sobs wracking her small form though she knew not why.

But that's what hurt… that she _didn't_ know what she was crying about.

She couldn't remember any of her life before 15 years ago, but she knew, instinctively, that she was missing something. How she knew that, she had no idea, but she felt as though she'd had what they had but that she'd lost it somehow… painfully, tragically. And it was driving her insane that she couldn't remember WHY. It wrenched something deep inside of her and she silently cursed the block in her mind that held back her memories.

She sighed heavily, wings drooping and shoulders slumping under the weight of her responsibilities.

She was only a kid-granted an immortal one, now, but still!

WHY couldn't she live like one... like a regular kid?

Well, she knew why, so she couldn't complain.

She'd taken a vow, sold away her childhood. In truth, although the original Cupid liked to think it was out of the selfless goodness of her heart, she'd only done it because she'd wanted the familiar comfort of having a parent-a father figure-in her life while she trained. But ultimately, no matter what her intentions, _she _had made her decision. So, now she had to live up to the expectations and responsibilities her 'foster-father-' had given her.

She would NOT ignore her calling.

She would NOT-_could not-_disappoint her 'dad.'

Sitting up straight, squaring her shoulder, and brusquely wiping all traces of tears from her eyes, she let herself 'fall' backwards, hanging from the branch by her knees.

If she was to be denied happiness, the least she could do was give someone else the overwhelming bliss she could've once had and would never have again.

So, she strung her bow, unsheathed four arrows, expertly notched them all together, locked them on her targets and let them fly.

o-o-O-o-o

**Honestly? I thought that was a weird place to end it too, but I just wanted to get it up. And sorry if no one has been mentioned yet-that changes with the next chapter. Guess who she meets. Go on, take a wild guess -_-. If you said anyone other than Jack, well, minus ten points for you, And if you said Jack, well, **_**minus ten points for you too**_** for stating the obvious! Nah, I'm just kidding. But with the pairing **_**specified**_** in the summary, I would think it might be too obvious… idk, but that's just me.**

**Aaaaaanyways...**

**If you are reading THIS, thank you! Because I'm gonna pretend it means that you actually read this first chapter. So even if you don't review, THANKS FOR READING! :)**


End file.
